The invention relates generally to vacuum equipment, and more particularly to equipment used to vacuum particulate from the sides and floor of a pool.
Pools require cleaning in order to remove particulate. Particulate removal may be active or passive. Active cleaning involves a human user physically acting to remove particulate. In passive cleaning, pools equipped with pumps circulate water through filters without the users' direct involvement. Such pumps commonly remove water through a drain in or adjacent to the pool, and some drains are in skimmers that receive water from the top surface of the pool that commonly contains floating particles. Pool vacuuming is a common form of active cleaning, and typically includes a wide head (mounted to a rigid pole that is used by a person to guide the head) that is connected to one end of a hose. The opposite end of the hose is in communication with a pump and filter combination, such as by connecting the hose opposite the head to the pool's filtration system. When the pump is activated, water and debris are drawn into the hose through the head, passed through a filter and then returned to the pool through the pool's filtration system outlet. The process of the pump passing the water through the filter removes the debris from the water, as is well known in the technology.
Some pool owners have a passive pool cleaning pump and a separate active pool cleaning pump. However, this leaves two systems to purchase and maintain. It makes little sense for most people to go to the expense of having two such systems when they are essentially duplicates in the most relevant component. Some have attempted to use the passive pool pump and filter system as an active system by extending a hose and a plate fitted over the aperture that is open to the pool. These are so lacking in suction that they are not a suitable replacement for a dedicated, active system.